Side to Side
|artist = ft. |year = 2016 |mode = Solo |nogm = 3 |dg = |pc = |gc = |perf = Shirley Domoison }} "Side to Side" by ft. is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with long, dreadlocked purple hair in a bun. She wears a pair of orange googles over-neath her head, a gold visor, a yellow and pink turtleneck bra with a keyhole in the cleavage, a pair of black patent pants, a lavender garter belt, and a pair of lavender high heel boots. The woman's pants flashes a bright lavender several times during the chorus. She resembles Ariana Grande. Background The dance takes place at a large, futuristic metropolitan city with tall screenings of the dancer and another unknown man. The screens closest to the dancer fly away, revealing most of the city, which flashes different colors. While the city is orange, some circular, flashing spaceships fly around. The platform that the dancer is on flashes pink. When the city turns blue, lightening strikes and blue shields flash around. After a short, harsh rain storm, the screenings fly up again. During Nicki Minaj's verse, some black walls close against the city, shielding most of everything and only revealing it through a circular window. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Push your hands down towards your hips. SldeToSideGM.PNG|All Gold Moves SideToSide_GoldMoveGIF.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * Side to Side ''is the second collaboration between Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj in the series; after ''Bang Bang. ** It is also the sixth song by Ariana Grande in the series after The Way, Problem, Break Free, and Into You. *** However, it is the seventh in the franchise after Put Your Hearts Up. **It is also the seventh song by Nicki Minaj in the series after Super Bass, Beauty And A Beat. Starships, Pound The Alarm, Bang Bang, and Hey Mama. ***However, it is her eighth in the franchise after Moment 4 Life. *"H*es", "d***", "b**ches" and "f**ks" are censored. *The man on the TV screen has a jacket that resembles the dancer from Sorry. *In the E3 demo, the song has a capitalization error where the letter S'' in the second ''Side was in lower case, thus the song title is read as Side to side. **This is the second time this has happened, after Me Too. Gallery IMG_1239.jpg|''Side To Side'' IMG_1250.jpg|''Side To Side'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu Side-To-Side-Ariana-Grande-Nicki-Minaj_Widescreen_293283.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft's website Side to side avatar.JPG|Avatar ShoeTeaser.jpg|Teaser Videos Official Music Video Ariana Grande - Side To Side ft. Nicki Minaj Teasers Side to Side by Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj - Official Track Gameplay SIDE TO SIDE – ARIANA GRANDE FT. NICKI MINAJ JUST DANCE 2018 Gameplays Side To Side by Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Ariana Grande Category:Songs by Nicki Minaj Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Clean versions